Rukia's Light
by chryssa
Summary: Penyesalan? Aku sudah lupa dengan kata itu. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah kosong. Ichigo/Rukia. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR?
1. END

**Yey my first bleach fanfic. Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Hika bisa publish ni fanfic .**

**Berhubung ini yang pertama, mohon kritik sarannya. :)**

RUKIA'S LIGHT

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om TIte Kubo,

Hikaru cuma pinjem buat dimainin

Rukia's Light Special Present By:

Hikaru Kurochiki

**Warning:**

**gaje, AU, OOC (maybe), deskrip kurang, EYD belum bener.**

Chapter I : END

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba memandang sekelilingnya,tapi pandangannya buram, seperti televisi yang terkena gangguan. Samar-samar dilihatnya hujan yang turun dengan deras dan orang-orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

Merasa pusing, Rukia memegang kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Bingung, dia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bus yang melaju kencang.

Truk itu.

Keduanya menghantam mobil yang dikendarai Rukia.

Dan…

Kaien!

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlitas di benaknya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Rukia ingin menoleh untuk melihat keadaan cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi, dia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Pandangannya sudah buram dan kembali menghitam.

Rukia yang kebetulan memegang kemudi, selamat dalam kecelakaan mobil itu. Akan tetapi, Kaien…cowok itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebelum penduduk setempat sempat menolongnya. Dia tewas di tempat kejadian…

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia,"panggil Ukitake-sensei.

Rukia bergeming, tidak menghiraukan panggilan gurunya. Dia hanya menatap hujan lewat jendela.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"Ulang Ukitake-sensei labih keras.

Rukia tetap bergeming. Entah memang tidak mendengar panggilan Ukitake-sensei, atau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Rukia,"Hinamori menyenggol lengan Rukia. "Ukitake-sensei memanggilmu."

Rukia tersentak. "Apa?' tanyanya pada Hinamori.

"Ukitake-sensei memanggilmu,"ulang Hinamori.

"Oh,begitu,"respon Rukia singkat. Lalu menggengkat tangannya dan berkata, "Ya,sensei?".

"Kerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 10,"perintah Ukitake-sensei.

"Hai,"jawab Rukia,lalu maju ke depan kelas,mengerjakan soal yang dimaksud.

Ukitake-sensei tidak mengira Rukia bakal langsung maju dan membabat habis 10 soal fisika yang tergolong sulit itu—rata-rata siswa bakal kena ayan duluan sebelum sempat mengingat rumusnya,apalagi menyelesaikan jawabannya. Dia terkejut bukan main waktu Rukia menulis rumus-rumus—sampai rumus turunannya juga—dengan lancar tanpa kurang satu titikpun.

Setelah selesai, Rukia kembli ke bangkunya, sementara Uikitake-sensei memeriksa jawabannya."Benar semua,"kata Ukitake-sensei setengah tidak percaya seorang Kuchiki Rukia—siswi yang tampak tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan selalu melamun di kelas—dapat menyelesaikan 10 soal fisika supersulit."Silakan disalin."

Rukia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai manyalin.

"Ngapain disalin? Bukannya kau bias mengerjakanya tanpa buku?"tanya Hinamori, setahunya, Rukia malas mencatat pelajaran yang sudah dia kuasai.

"Nggak apa-apa,"jawab Rukia singkat, tetap sambil menulis.

Beginilah hidup Rukia sekarang. Menjadi murid terbaik di sekolah. Rata-rata nilai pelajaran selalu A. Tapi,_tanpa kehidupan_. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Agar dia punya kegiatan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak tragedi yang merenggut nyawa Kaien. Tapi Rukia samasekali belum bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Sekarang di hidup Rukia yang baru, segalanya berubah. Sikap Rukia yang ceria,cerewet dan ramah tak lagi dpat ditemui. Rukia yang sekrang cenderung pumurung dan pendiam. Dia lebih senang menyendiri. Baginya menyenderi merupakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kematian Kaien adalah salah satu kelalaian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tragedi itu masih menyiskan kepedihan yang mendalam bagi Rukia. Tragedi itu juga menjadikan Rukia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

"Hei, Rukia. Nanti aku pinjam catatanmua,ya…" kata seorang cowok berambut merah aneh yang duduk dibelakang Rukia. Abarai Renji.

Rukia mengangguk singkat,lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya:menyalin jawaban 10 soal fisika di papan yang tadi dia kerjakan.

Renji menatap Rukia prihatin. Biasanya Rukia bakal ngomel panjang lebar kalau Renji pinjam catatannya. Jauh berbeda dengan Rukia yang sekarang, hanya bicara jika ditanya dan hanya satu atau dua kata saja.

Seperti bukan Rukia…

**}to be continued{**


	2. The 'It' Boy

**I'm back! Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa update juga.**

**Gara-gara tugas musik sebanyak 63 halaman, harus ditulis tangan dan dikumpulin dalam waktu seminggu. **

**Ficnya jadi keteteran. Belum lagi PR-PR pelajaran lain.  
**

**Buat yang udah baca chapter 1, makasih banget. Apalagi yang sempet review,**

**arigatou gozaimasu.**

**FYI, judul awal fic ini Rukia no Hikaru, tapi setelah diliat-liat, pen name Hika nampang disitu, jadi Hika ganti judulnya pake english.  
**

**Sebelum mulai, kita balas review dulu. Hika gak sempet balas via PM, jadi disini aja.  
**

** RodeoHyorinmaru** : **Makasih udah mau baca & review fic Hika. Senpai tuh reviewer pertama Hika. Hika terharu loh... ternyata ada yang mau review fic Hika. Soal typo, ntar Hika betulin.  
**

**Ruki_ya : Iya, Hika anak baru. Beneran ficnya bagus, senpai? Makasih... Ichi muncul di chap ini.** **Kalo urusan dia bakal bikin Ruki balik sih... Hika nggak yakin XD *ditimpuk bakiak***

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Makasih reviewnya. Soal typo, ntar Hika betulin :)**

**Sorayuki Nichan : Makasih review dan pujiannya, Hika sampe melayang lho XD. Ini udah update.**

**Sagara Ryuki-chan : Ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya.**

**baka otouto: Diedit dikit, chap 1 di FB Hika bikin jadi 2 chap disini. **

**rei usagi :makasih Rei-chan. Kalo Rei-chan bneran pengen bikin fic ntar Hika ajarin. Tapi.... ntar ficnya harus di-publish, gak boleh cuman disimpen & dibaca sendiri XD *dicekek rei-chan***

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki : Makasih reviewnya, soal typo... bener-bener sulit dihindari :(, tapi ntar Hika benerin.**

**yah... kita mulai ceritanya...  
**

* * *

RUKIA'S LIGHT

Disclaimer: dari dulu sampe sekarang,Ichigo-kun dkk

tuh punya Hikaru. Tite Kubo? Siapa tuh?

Ngeganggu aja!*digiles buldoser ama Tite Kubo*

Author:Hikaru Kurochiki

II. The 'It' Boy

"Rukia, aku akan mengirimmu ke Osaka. Ke tempat Yamamoto-sama," kata Byakuya.

"Tapi, kenapa?"tanya Rukia terkejut. "Aku kan tidak berbuat salah, Tou-san."

Byakuya memang pernah mengancam Rukia akan mengirimnya ke tempat Yama-jii jika Rukia bandel. Rukia benci Yama-jii. Kakek dari ibunya itu selalu melarangnya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Rukia menganggapnya kolot dan penuh aturan. Sejauh ini, Rukia merasa kelakuannya baik-baik saja. Rata-rata nilai pelajarannya selalu A, tidak melanggar jam malam, tidak pernah bolos sekolah. Jadi dimana kesalahannya, sehingga dia harus dikirim ke Osaka?

Byakuya menghela napas, kemudian menatap tajam putri semata wayangnya. Tatapan yang membuat Rukia merinding (dan author pingsan mendadak)

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itulah masalahnya, Rukia," ucap Byakuya.

"Tou-san mau aku bikin ulah?" tanya Rukia bingung. Biasanya ayahnya selalu ceramah macam-macam agar Rukia tidak berulah.

"Jauh lebih baik bikin ulah daripada bertingkah seperti zombie begini, Rukia," lanjut Byakuya. "Saat ini kau seperti 'tanpa kehidupan.' Kau hanya melakukan apa yang **harus **kaulakukan, bukan yang kau **ingin**kan."

Rukia memandang Byakuya, tidak menyangka ayahnya yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli ternyata memperhatikan tingkahnya juga. Selama ini Rukia menyangka dia bisa mengelabui Byakuya, ternyata dia salah besar.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu 'depresi' saat ibumu meninggal dulu," lanjut Byakuya.

Rukia mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia tahu senyumnya kali ini pasti senym terjelek yang pernah dia tunjukkan. "Itu karena ada seseorang yang membantuku keluar dari semua kegilaan itu," kata Rukia lemah, dan melanjutkan dalam hati. _Tapi sekarang orang itu telah pergi…_

Byakuya tersenyum kecut. Dia juga tidak menyangka, Kaien, orang yang selalu melindungi Rukia, menghibur Rukia akan pergi secepat itu. Byakuya tahu Rukia menyayangi cowok itu, tapi karena hal itu pula, Rukia menjadi sedih berkepanjangan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, dia merasa bersalah. Ya, Rukialah yang mengemudikin mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua.

"Sudalah Tou-san, aku bisa mengatasinya," Rukia mencoba menenangkan ayahnya, tapi sepertinya percuma. " Aku mau berangkat sekolah. Ittekimasu."

* * *

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal," Ichigo memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Siapa?" tanya baboon berambut merah kayak nanas yang duduk di pojok kelas.

Ichigo memandang sebal pada nanas merah yang baru saja nyeletuk. "Ichigo," ulang cowok berambut orange itu. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki… _Strawberry_? Bwahahahaha…" lanjut baboon merah itu , diikuti tawa biadab cowok-cowok kelas 1-D.

"Nama yang aneh."

"Hahahaha… _Stawberry_!"

"Rambutnya jeruk, tapi namanya _Strawberry_."

"Sudah cukup tertawanya!" tegur Unohana-sensei,wali kelas 1-D. "Nah, Kurosaki-san silakan duduk dimanapun kau suka." Di kelas 1-D ini memang ada beberapa bangku kosong.

Cewek-cewek langsung sibuk overacting, biar Ichigo duduk ngaak jauh dari mereka. Meski namanya aneh kan, tampang Ichigo termasuk di atas rata-rata.(menurut cewek-cewek itu lho, bukan menurut author XD)

Tapi pilihan Ichigo jatuh pada sepasang bangku kosong di depan nanas merah yang tadi meledeknya.

"Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,"kata Unohana-sensei,membuka bukunya. "Kita akan mempelajari tentang anatomi tubuh manusia."

GREEK..

Suara Unohana-sensei terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibuka. Seisi kelas menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang cewek mungil berambut hitam sebahu berdiri di depan pintu kelas 1-D.

"Gomen, sensei. Aku terlambat,"kata cewek yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat duduk Kuchiki," perintah Unohana-sensei. "Kita sudah kehilangan 10 menit."

"Ha...hai," jawab cewek yang belakangan kita ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya. Dan,terkejutlah Rukia melihat jeruk yang duduk manis di bangkunya. "Yang kaududuki itu bangkuku," tegurnya dingin.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu," kata cowok berambut _orange _yang duduk di bangku Rukia i_nnocent_, lalu menggeser duduknya ke bangku Hinamori yang kebetulan tidak masuk. "Silakan."

Rukia cuma memandang cowok berambut aneh itu, tidak bereaksi.

"Kuchiki, cepat duduk atau kau harus berdiri selama pelajaranku," tegur Unohana-sensei.

Rukia terpaksa duduk di sebelah cowok berambut jeruk itu. Yah, daripada duduk di deretan belakang yang isinya preman semua.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal," cowok jeruk itu memperkenalkan diri.

Rukia tersenyum, mencoba bersikap ramah pada anak baru bernama _Strawberry_ itu. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Sudah tiga hari aku sekolah di Karakura Gakuen. Cukup menyenangkan, tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Teman sebangkuku. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Dia tidak menggangguku dengan menyembunyikan barang-barangku atau hal semacam itu. Hanya saja dia tak pernah bicara kecuali jika ditanya. Bagiku yang tidak terbiasa duduk dalam kebisuan di kelas, hal ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Hari pertama Rukia-san hanya bicara padaku sebanyak dua kali. Yang pertama, dalam rangka mengklaim bahwa bangku yang kududuki itu miliknya, dan yang kedua, untuk memperkenalkan namanya. Hari kedua dia malah tidak bicara samasekali. Aku sampai berpikir, apa aku _invisible_ di matanya?

Hari ketiga, aku berniat membuatnya bicara. Kebetulan teman sebangkunya belum masuk (kata si Renji, biasanya dia duduk dengan Himanori Momo)

Tapi, kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Dia hanya menjawab satu atau dua kata saja, atau malah pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika kutanya. Ketika kutanya kenapa diam saja, mata _violet_-nya hanya menatapku tajam, kemudian pemiliknya berkata dengan nada dingin, "Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Kurosaki?"

Makanya, hari ini aku kapok mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya dia memang patung es. Dengan teman-teman yang lain dia juga tidak mau bicara. Dia hanya berkutat dengan buku tiap jam istirahat. Aneh...

BLETAK!

Penghapus papan tulis jatuh tepat di mejaku. "Kurosaki! Dengarkan penjelasanku, jangan melamun terus!" tegur Unohana sensei.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**kenapa malah jadi aneh plus belibet gini?? Hika kurang puas ama chapter ini. Abisnya kompi error sih, jadi musti ngetik di warnetnya. Nyebelin banget!** **Mana nggak bisa konsen. Yah...silakan review saja. Kayaknya di sini banyak yang salah, soalnya Hika nggak sempet ngedit.** **Hika menerima kritik, saran, flame, rayuan, curhatan juga boleh *ngaco*. **

**Review para readers dan author sangat amat dibutuhkan buat kemajuan fic Hika.**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. AWAKEN

Finally, saya bisa update juga.

Setelah menelantarkan fic ini dengan tidak hormat selama 2 bulan lebih. Bagi reader yang ingin melempari saya dengan telur busuk dipersilakan, karena author geblek satu ini memang layak mendapatkannya XD

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, apalagi bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk review. Untuk balasan review, silakan dilihat di inbox masing-masing, kecuali unutk yang nggak login, nanti di bawah ada balasan review.

Dan, terimakasih buat **Armalita Nanda R.** dan **Ichirukiluna gituloh yang** sudah mem-fave fic saya yang abal nan gaje ini.

Langsung saja, enjoy it!

* * *

**RUKIA'S LIGHT**

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine, Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Author: Hikaru Kurochiki

**WARNING : GAJE, OOC, AU, PAIR HOMOGEN =_="**

(Sebenarnya saya juga bosen sama pair itu, tapi udah terlanjur dibuat, jadi males ngeganti)**  
**

* * *

CHAPTER III. AWAKEN

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Empat hari.

Empat hari sudah aku duduk dengan si kepala jeruk itu. Berarti sudah empat hari pula Momo tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menjenguk Momo, meski Renji dan Toushiro mengajakku. Padahal, biasanya aku selalu menjenguk temanku yang sakit, apalagi teman dekat seperti Momo. Belakangan ini aku tidak berminat pergikemanapun. Tepatnya: Aku tak pernah pergi kemanapun sejak tragedi menyakitkan dua bulan lalu.

Kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Parahnya lagi, aku yang membunuhnya. Aku yang mengemudikan mobil sialan itu. Aku yang membuatnya celaka.

Penyesalan?

Aku bahkan sudah lupa kata itu, sekarang perasaanku hampa.

Belakangan ini aku berpikir, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati? Paling tidak, mungkin aku bisa bertemu Kaa-san di alam sana.

"Ohayou, Rukia," seseorang menyapaku, memutus lamunan konyolku. Aku mendongk, melihat orang yang memanggilku. Seorang cewwk berambut hitam digelung berdiri di sebelahku. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ohayou, Momo," balasku singkat. "Sudah sembuh?" tambahku basa-basi.

Aku baru menyadari betapa kosongnya suaraku, dan--mungkin--wajahku juga tanpa ekspresi.

Momo mengangguk, "Katanya di kelas kita ada murid baru, ya?"

"Ya," jawabku singkat. "Itu orangnya," aku mengedik ke arah Kurosaki _Strawberry _yang tampaknya baru datang. Aku tak tahu--dan tidak ingn tahu--seperti apa bentuk kanji nama si _Strawberry_ itu. Yang kutahu, Ichigo itu _strawberry._

"Ohayou Rukia," Ichigo berjalan ke arahku. "Ohayou Hinamori-san."

"Ohayou," jawabku singkat.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-san," jawab Momo hampir bersamaan denganku.

Sedetik kemudian aku tersentak. Momo kan baru masuk hari ini, bagaimana dia mengenal Ichigo? Apa mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?

"Oh, ya Rukia. Mulai hari ini aku akan duduk dengan Shi—eh—Hitsugaya -kun. Jadi kau bisa duduk dengan Kurosaki-san," perkataan Momo seukses membuatku kaget sampai menjatuhkan buku cetak Kimia yang kupegang.

"APA?!"

Hampir saja aku berteriak: "Kau memintaku duduk dengan _Strawberry _berkepala jeruk ini?" tapi kutahan. Well, aku tak mengata-ngatai ornag lagi sejak beberapap bulan yanga lalu.

"Sudah, ya Rukia. Aku ke perpurstakaan dulu," Momo keluar kelas. Meninggalkanku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa (??) di bangkuku dengan kepala menempel di meja.

Terpaksa aku harus duduk dengan si Jeruk itu. Masih lebih baik dibanding duduk dengan Yumichika, banci kalengbyang suka homoan sama Ikaku. Jujur saja, aku merasa ada kemiripan antara si _strawberry _dengan Kaien-nii. Aku tak tahu mirip dilihat dari segi apa, aku hanya merasa ada kemiripan. Itu saja.

Konyol, eh?

Belakangana aku berpikir, Momo pindah duduk ke depan agar dia bisa berduaan dengan pacarnya atau karena tingkahku yang makin lama makin menyebalkan?

(O.o)

Aku melirik arlojiku. Sudah jam 10.30 malam, tapi aku masih di halte bus dekat rumah Momo. Sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah masih ada bus selarut ini, atau aku harus menelepon Tessai--supir di rumahku--untuk menjemputku. Aku tak pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya.

Kalau bukan gara-gara tugas sejarah sialan itu, aku takkan ke rumah Momo dan pulang semalam ini. Aku tak mau dianggap anggota kelompok yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Sendirian saja, nona?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

Aku terlonjak, kemudian menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk bahuku.

Dua orang cowok asing berdiri di depanku. Umurnya mungkan hanya sekitar satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari aku. Mereka memakai kaus lusuh dan jeans belel, serta ada tato di lengannya. Mereka tampak mencurigakan. Rasa dingin aneh yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca tiba-tiba merayapiku.

"Mau bersenang-senang dengan kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, mulutnya menguarkan bau alkohol yang cukup kuat ketika dia bicara.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, tapi cowok bertato itu mencekal tanganku. Aku buru-buru menepisnya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, aku berlari menghindari dua orang itu. Entahlah, _insting_ku menyuruhku untuk berlari. Selain itu aku juga merasa tidak aman. Yang kupikirkan sekarang, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan dua orang itu.

Mereka mengejarku, tentu saja. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu dari suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Aku memilih menyebrang jalan, semoga setalah aku menyebrang lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau sebelum dua preman itu mengikutiku.

Tapi, belum sempat aku menyebrang, motor _sport _berwarna _orange _yang sudah dimodif habis-habisan berhenti tepat di depanku. hampir saja aku terserempet kalu tidak segera mundur.

Pengendara motor itu menaikkan kaca helm _full-face_ nya, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dan mata cokelat musim gugur yang sangat familiar itu. Rasa aman dan hangat yang aneh melingkupiku ketika melihatnya.

"Naik!" perintahnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku menurutinya. Motor _orange_ itu langsung melaju kencang begitu aku menyentuh jok

(O.o)

"Apa sih yang kaupikirkan?" omel Ichigo. "Jalan-jalan sendiri malam-malam begini. Untung aku menemukanmu!"

Aku hanya menyesap cokelat panasku tanpa menanggapi omelannya. Ralat, sebenarnya aku samasekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia keluhkan. Aku cukup beruntung, aku bertemu Ichigo tadi. Kalau tidak , entah bagaimana nasibku. Lagipula dia cukup baik, membawaku ke _kissaten_ 24 jam ini.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanyaku. "Kau mengikutiku, ya?"

Sejujurnya aku memang penasaran, bagaimana Ichigo menemukanku. Kurasa bukan kebetulan.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawab Ichigo, sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aku mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari rumah Hinamori. Sebenarnya rumahku cuma dua rumah dari rumah Hinamori."

"Penguntit!" makiku kesal. Benar kan dugaanku, Ichigo pasti sudah kenal dengan Momo. Kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka bersekongkol menyuruhku duduk dengan si Jeruk ini.

"Tapi kali ini berguna kan?" Ichigo mengacak rambutku.

"Tetap saja kau penguntit!" jawabku. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, lalu berjalan keluar _kissaten._

_"_Biar kuantar," Ichigo memegang tanganku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Jeruk!" aku menepis tangannya, tapi Ichigo malah menarik bagian belakang jaketku.

"Kaupikir ini sudah jam berapa? Memangnya masih ada bus yang lewat jam segini?" ucap Ichigo.

Dia menarikku ke kasir dan membayar minuman kami--masih dengan posisi aneh: Ichigo menarik bagian belakang jaketku sementara aku berusaha keras agar tetap berdiri di tempat dan tidak terseret ichigo. Tapi gagal total, Ichigo lebih kuat daripada aku.

Aku memberontak, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!" Ichigo membentakku. "Rumahmu di Kuchiki Mansion, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara Ichigo melemparkan helm berwarna _orange _norak, sewarna dengan motornya.

"Apa-apaan, nih?" tanyaku sambil memandang heran pada helm norak itu.

"Itu helm, bodoh!" balas Ichigo sarkatis.

"Aku tahu ini helm, maksudku kenapa warnanya _orange_?"

Alis Ichigo mengernyit, menambah kerutan permanen di dahinya, "Ada yang salah dengan warna _orange?"_

"Tidak..." aku menggeleng. "Hanya saja ini tampak **norak**!" Aku memberi sedikit penekananan pada kata NORAK.

Ichigo memakaikan helm itu secara paksa ke kepalaku. "Ternyata kau lebih cerewet jika diluar sekolah, ya, Midget."

Aku terkesiap. Aku baru sadar, aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan memaki dan mengumpat--hal yang tak pernah kulakukan beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Rasanya, mudah saja jika bersama Ichigo. Maksudku, seperti ada sesuatu dari cowok itu yang bisa membuatku bicara. Mungkin karena semangatnya? Atau cengiran jahilnya yang diam-diam kusukai?

APA?

Apa barusan aku bilang KUSUKAI?

Astaga, ada apa ini?

(O.o)

"Rumahmu disini kan?" Ichigo menghentikan motornya di depan rumah bergaya Jepang berpagar tinggi dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk bermain sepakbola.

Dia melepas helm-nya.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Arigatou," kataku sambil menyerahkan helm orange norak itu pada Ichigo.

"Dou imashite," jawab Ichigo. Dia memakai kembali helmnya. Aku duluan, ya.

"Rukia? Kaukah itu?" belum sempat Ichigo menyalakan mesin motornya, suara seorang wanita mengagetkan kami.

Kami menoleh ke arah Kuchiki Mansion. Tampak siluet seorang wanita berambut panjang dikuncir kuda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, Shit!" makiku kesal. Kenapa harus ada dia, sih?

"Sepertinya kau harus segera masuk, Rukia," ejek Ichigo. Aku bahkan bisa melihat cengiran mengejeknya tanpa dia harus membuka helmnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Cepat masuk dalam waktu satu menit, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu!" terdengar suara wanita itu lagi.

"Selamat menikmati, Midget!" ejeknya lagi.

"Dan kau--yang bersama Rukia! Siapapun kau, masuk bersama Rukia!" perintah wanita itu lagi--sepertinya dia masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku yakin cengiran mengejek Ichigo sudah berubah menjadi cengiran shock, sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau harus menemaniku, Jeruk..." godaku.

* * *

**~Tubercolosis**~

*ditimpuk sendal butut*

oke...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**Yap, just it. Sepertinya banyak typo karena nggak saya edit sebelum publish. Berhubung hari ini saya ultah, saya berbaik hati mem-publish 2 fic sekaligus. Jika anda berkenan silakan RnR fic saya yang satu lagi XD.

**Balasan review:**

**Ruki_ya** : emang BBM satu liter berapa XD. Ini udah update, thanks reviewnya.

**light lawliet :**udah tau kan kenapa? Dan, saya berbaik hati menampilkan motor aniki sebagai motor Ichigo disini XDD. Sudah saya updet, aniki. Silakan RnR lagi. Dan, jangan lupa bikin acc FFn, jadi nggak anonim melulu XP *ditabok aniki*

**baka_otouto:** gyyaaa! Otoutou-ku tercinta, kau datang mereview! XD *digeplak otoutou gara-gara lebay* Yap, udah tau kan kenapa, udah saya jawab lewat FB kan? Dan... rok? astaga! Kapan kau lihat neechan-mu ini pake rok selain ke sekolah? Bikin acc FFn dong, biar nggak anonim terus! XP

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Tekan tombol hijau di bawah ini demi kelanjutan fic ini XDD


End file.
